Mark XXV - Striker
|main = Status System, Flight System, J.A.R.V.I.S. Navigation System, Anti-icing System, Flight Stabilization System |weapons = Repulsors (Repulsion Mark I) Unibeam (Chest Repulsor) |defense = Enhanced Composite Armor With Ceramic Plating & Silicon-Infused Steel, Fiberglass Frame, Titanium Plating |special = Jackhammer Arms |other = -- |replaced = Mark 24 |followed = Mark 26 |image2 = }} The Mark 25 (XXV), which is also known as the "Striker", is a Heavy Construction Suit, and was one of the many newly built suits created by Tony Stark, sometime after The Avengers. It was featured in the movie Iron Man 3, and made it's debut in the movie when Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to initiate the "House Party Protocol", in which it was activated along with all the other suits to aid Tony in his battle against Aldrich Killian. The suit earned it's name the "Striker", because of it's powerful jackhammer like hands that can pulverize concrete. It was built for helping in heavy construction and specialializes in it's heavy power that comes from it's jackhammer like arms. It can also withstand temperatures and electrical surges. It is the first suit to have a green colored Arc Reactor instead of the classic blue, a feature that is unique with the suit. Armor Design The armor has a black and gold color scheme. It's design is unique compared to the other armors. It has two jackhammer-like hands, that are colored yellow, which makes it the most notable feature as well as the only part of the armor's design that features a yellow color. Apart from the jackhammer-like hands, it has a thin rectangular shaped Arc Reactor, with a glowing green color, that represents it's energy type. This features also goes with it's eyes, having the same color. Armor Capabilities Intense Strength Using the armor's powerful Pneumatic Hammers, the Mark 25 is able to create intense power within it's Hammers to be able to crush hard objects or debri. Armor Features Pneumatic Hammers The Mark 25 has two Pneumatic Hammers, with one equipped on each arm. They are the suit's notable and main features. The Pneumatic Hammers are used to crush debri and objects and were designed specifically for construction. A single Pneumatic Hammer features immense power when used and has a similar functionality to that of a Jackhammer. Weaponry It is a suit with augmented strength designed for manipulating extremely heavy objects. Repulsors The Mark 25 has standard based Repulsor technology. Unibeam The Mark 25 has a thin vertical, rectangular-shaped Unibeam in it's chest piece. Pneumatic Hammers Although not considered as a weapon, the Mark 25 has two powerful Pneumatic Hammers that can still be lethal when used. The armor has two powerful Pneumatic Hammers, with one equipped on each arm. Both are colored with yellow platings, and have black-lined stripes on them which serves as a symbol for a Construction Warning. The Pneumatic Hammer's functionality is similar to the regular mechanism of a jackhammer. When activated, the hammers will retract and can be done repeatedly to destroy debri. The hammer's metal blade can expand to allow room for more crushing of debri. History Before Iron Man 3 This section is under development. Information will be placed here soon. Iron Man 3 The Mark 25 was activated by J.A.R.V.I.S. along with all the other armors in the basement of Tony's Malibu Mansion, under the order of the House Party Protocol issued by Tony. It then flew towards the Roxxon Oil Rig after together with the other 35 armors. When the Iron Legion arrived at the scene, the Mark 25 surrounded the area along will all the other suits. It then targeted and attacked the Extremis Soldiers in the rig after Tony gave JARVIS the order to "Target all Extremis heat signatures. Disable with extreme prejudice." The Mark 25, controlled by JARVIS battled a lot of Soldiers together with the help of the other armors. It then appears to land on a platform as a pair of Soldiers run towards it. The armor then activates both it's Pneumatic Hammers and strikes the platform beneath it, causing the Soldiers to be tossed up. The armor then hits them with both of it's Pneumatic Hammers, and as the soldiers are in the air, they are blasted by the Mark 24's Repulsors. It continued battling the Extremis Soldiers after, and it was either destroyed in battle or blown up by JARVIS from Tony's order of the Clean Slate Protocol, as a sign of his devotion to his girlfriend, Pepper Potts. Other Media Iron Man 3 - The Official Game * Score Multiplier: x2.2 * Special Power: Striker Missile * Game Description: Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience * Armor Description: Notes * Aside from being called the "Striker", the Mark 25 also has another name called the "Thumper". * This suit's design was used for it's sucessor, "Gamma". It's jackhammer arms were also used in the "Fiddler" Suit. Trivia * The Mark 25's original armor color is grey and yellow, but in Iron Man 3 - The Official Game, it is colored black and yellow. Gallery File:Photo(20).jpg|The Mark 25, also known by it's alternative name as the "Thumper". File:23-26.jpg|The Mark 25, together with the Marks 23, 24 and 26. File:Photo (15).jpg|The full view of the Mark 25, as seen in the Iron Man 3 - The Official Game application for mobile devices. File:Photo_(2).jpg|The Mark 25 artwork. Photo(619).JPG| External Links The Mark 25's information, at [http://comicbook.com/blog/2013/04/02/iron-man-3-suits-of-armor-revealed-in-detail/ Comic Book.com.] ---- Category:Iron Legion Category:Iron Man 3 Category:Cinematic Armors Category:Technology Category:Marvel Cinematics Universe Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man 3 - The Official Game Category:Iron Man Cinematics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-199999 Category:Special Iron Man Suits Category:Armors Category:Earth-199999 Technology Category:Marvel's Iron Man 3 - JARVIS: A Second Screen Experience Category:Striker Missile Category:Clean Slate Protocol